


【侍赤】阿赤不能打太低哦

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：是今天那个act连跳蛋打得低就会震动的梗Warning：现代paro/无种族无外貌描写/已交往同居前提
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】阿赤不能打太低哦

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：是今天那个act连跳蛋打得低就会震动的梗  
> Warning：现代paro/无种族无外貌描写/已交往同居前提

“哈……呜、放开我……”

键盘的敲击声与急促的喘息混杂着拥挤在并不宽敞的卧室里，窗帘密不透光地紧拉着，唯有台灯和显示器的亮光映照着桌前一小片区域。

赤魔坐在电脑桌前的凳子上试图操纵游戏中的角色移动并释放技能，握着鼠标的右手不住地颤抖，甚至无法把握好节奏、在恰当的时机里敲击左键，更别提转动面向了。

固定队的语音里传来队友轻松愉快的说笑声，而向来健谈的他在进入副本一层的时候就关闭了麦克风，谎称自己嗓子不舒服不想开麦。他今日清cd的表现也确实不佳，原本熟练到得心应手的简单机制不知为何总在犯错，好在这次四层的零式难度都比较低，有人失误也勉强能够过本。

武士搂着他的腰、温暖的胸膛贴着他的脊背，将下巴搁在他一侧肩上，舌尖探进他耳廓里舔出黏腻的水声，瞥了一眼屏幕之后，轻笑着提醒道：“黄标分散啊，亲爱的，你站在哪里呢？”

车形态的泰坦即将击退，赤魔那顶着黄标的角色却还站在人群的格子里打魔三连，他按着键盘的手都因为武士开口时洒在自己颈边的湿热吐息而停顿了半拍，来不及按下魔连攻便急急忙忙向右平移。看着角色在击退判定前的一刹那踩进正确的格子，他无暇去暗自庆幸没用黄标击杀队友那五个橙标，又忙着控制角色往前一步躲避余震。

近战三连打到一半被击退的结果自然是被迫罚站，距离仅有3米的魔连攻根本摸不到站在场地尽头准备冲锋mt的泰坦，又碍于技能连击而无法咏唱其他魔法来填充，显示在act上、本来就不怎么高的伤害一降再降，堪称屈辱地位列第四。

赤魔小声地抽气，自打进本之后他就感觉埋在身体里的小玩意震得更加厉害了，仿佛在惩罚他这比正常发挥要低了两三千的弱小秒伤。天知道武士上哪搞来的这个破程序，将act和跳蛋连接在一起，一旦屏幕上的角色打得太低或者机制犯错便会改变振幅。这也太缺德了，他被那颗紧压在敏感点上的玩具震得头昏脑涨，嗡嗡作响的声音填充着他的鼓膜，仿佛直接在他脑子震动一般吵得他连零式的背景音乐都要听不清楚了。

偏偏武士这家伙还要在边上折腾他，将他全身上下脱得只剩下一件衬衫，虽说他俩交往很久了，平时上个床跟吃饭一样普通，可要说完全不觉得羞耻也不可能，他耳垂红得像是要滴血，又被抱着他的武士含住了来回舔弄。就着大量润滑液塞进穴里的跳蛋拖着一根细线与电脑usb接口相连，含不住的水液被肠肉推挤出来，将臀缝和凳子上都沾得湿漉漉的，早就兴奋起来的性器也将衬衫下摆顶起来一小块，吐着腺液的小孔在布料上晕染出一小片深色的水迹，

循环乱成一团，技能完全不在该有的轴上，赤魔脑海里一片空白，看到机制出来才能后知后觉地想起攻略，全凭着肌肉记忆在下意识地走位。委屈的生理泪水憋在眼眶里打转，连视线都快要变得模糊起来，他连忙眨了几下眼，这才看清该车形态月环之后的黄标分散了，手忙脚乱之间也不知该往哪跑，一个后跳落进了学者场地边缘的格子里。

“啊啊啊，干嘛啊你！”队伍中副奶气急败坏的大喊在语音中响起，“刚刚3s冲浪冲歪就算了，现在还来杀我，待会儿我刷群盾都绕开你。”

角色死亡的瞬间夹在屁股里的跳蛋猛地一震，操作失误的紧张情绪和敏感点被反复苛责所致的快感将赤魔逼上了一阵小高潮，他拔高嗓音短促地呜咽了一声，撑着电脑桌不住地急促喘息，看上去像是下一秒就要支撑不住趴倒在键盘上的模样。他回过头，红着眼眶气恼地说道：“放手，等清完cd跟你做不行吗……呃啊……”

“不要。”武士拒绝得干脆利落，笑得也是没心没肺。他偏着脑袋去亲赤魔的耳根和脸颊，从对方腰侧环过、绕到身前的手撩开衬衫下摆，捉住了那根硬邦邦的性器握在掌心里撸了两把又突然停止，将快感吊在喷发边缘不上不下的高度，一边催促道：“认真点呀，转场要结束了。让我看看你的橙色水平啊？”

毕竟是需要团队合作才能通关的副本，武士罪该万死，但固定队队友都是无辜的。赤魔只好愤愤地回过头，接了复活准备应对接下来的机制，可他被那个埋在穴里的小东西震得快要发疯，两瓣圆润柔软的臀肉都几乎挨不住凳子，全靠武士搂着才没摔下去，更别提发挥出平日里一半的副本操作水平了。

打着颤的手指覆盖在鼠标左键上，想要按下即刻咏唱，却总是光标对不准技能栏跑偏，甚至在黑白魔元都没到40的情况下就不小心按到了倍增。赤魔紧紧抿着嘴唇，连续失误的挫败感觉令他心里沮丧得要命，接踵而至的快感又强行将他拖拽进欲望的深渊，反映在游戏中的角色也动两下就停住了发呆，像是卡了似的，连泰坦抬起手臂准备破坏地板时都没看清楚左右，依赖着奶妈的营救勉强躲过一劫。

发觉他不对劲的队友们在语音里关切地询问他怎么了，可惜他什么也没听见，武士又开始舔他的耳朵了，一只手还摸进了他衬衫里去揉他不算饱满的胸肌，指缝夹住了挺立起来的乳头肆意拉扯玩弄。他敏感得直颤，只感觉到有东西正隔着一层布料抵着他的臀缝，滚烫又挺硬，他知道那是什么、想要那根东西插进来，而不是穴里现在夹着的那个该死的跳蛋。

好不容易熬到p3，赤魔神智都快恍惚了，低声抽噎着跑完流沙，鼓励没一次对齐了团辅，昏乱那自然也是一个都没给。他看着出现在自己角色头顶上的四面体蓝标，被武士咬着耳朵提醒，这才意识到应该往场地右上角跑，然而还没移动多远，就被砸向地面的蓝拳给推下了阿特拉斯山顶——啊，防击退忘记开了。

不争气的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，赤魔没兴趣再关心奶妈还剩下多少蓝能不能把自己拉起来，一脚踹松了桌子底下的网线插口。他看着屏幕一黑跳出断开网络连接的提示，用力挣脱开武士环着自己的胳膊，撑着桌子站起身，拽出来了那个因为他刚刚掉下场地而再度提高了震动频率的跳蛋。

武士愣了一下，那颗改写过程序的玩具在被扯出穴口的时候还发出了一声黏腻的水声，混杂着润滑液的淫水拉出一道细丝，又随着跳蛋被随手丢到一边而消失不见。他还没反应过来，人已经被仰面推倒在地上了，赤魔分着腿跨坐在他身上，动作急躁地解着他腰带，一边骂道：“打你妈，不打了。不就是logs橙色吗，谁床上打不出来啊？”

End.

· 没了

· 打本的时候记得把cp和猫关在门外，当然我也没有cp


End file.
